bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Life And Death On The Battlefield
Sinner vs Traitor Raya and Samael stood before each other, Raya holding his scythe at the tip of its staff and Samael taking a fighting stance "You should know what you're dealing with before actually fighting, it's like going into the woods without checking what animals are there" Samael said to Raya, Raya cracked his neck and charged at Samael, Samael's left arm turned into stone as he sent a punch at Raya, only to have it blocked by Raya's scythe blade. Samael grabbed Raya's shoulder with his right arm and began to absorb Raya's spiritual energy, Raya began to feel that the spiritual energy he had gathered for 7 years began to slowly disapear, without much to think of, Raya simply pushed his scythe at Samael's left arm pushing him back. "Did you just start to absorb my spiritual energy?" Raya asked Samael, Samael grinned and chuckled a little "I already told you should know what you're dealing with" Samael replied, growing one long spike from his palm that reached the floor, scratching it as Samael walked towards Raya slowly "Gimme ya best shot, hobo" Samael taunted Raya, Raya turned his scythe into a bow and fired a Heiling Pfeil stright at Samael. Samael openned his right palm to catch the spirit arrow, when it came in contact with Samael's hand, it disappeared "Open wide" Samael said, openning his palm and firing...the Heiling Pfeil that disappeared right back at Raya. Raya turned his bow into a scythe again and hit the Heiling Pfeil, destroying it "Seriously now, are you really an Arrancar? 'Cause I know Arrancars aren't Frankenstein's creations" Raya said to Samael, refering to his many stitches "Ohohohoho, aren't you funny? But I guess you've never heard of a Yomiseitō" Samael said, Oz who was observing everything through hiw own Garganta broadcast, had his eyes widened from shock "Yomiseitō? Oh no" Oz said in concern turning back to the tower "Kaenjin, Kaenjin!" Oz called Kaenjin. Kaenjin appeared next to Oz holding an Arrancar in a chock hold "You called?" Kaenjin asked Oz "Raya is fighting a Togabito, I need you to go up there and take his place quickly before he gets himself killed" Oz said to Kaenjin, Kaenjin looked at the top of the tower and snapped the Arrancar's neck as his grin became wider. "Yomiseitō? The Hell is that?" Raya asked Samael "I shouldn't tell you that, otherwise you'd know how to counter attack me" Samael replied "Oh~, so ya little yomi-something has a weakness after all" Raya said. Raya began spinning his scythe in one hand as he charged reishi at its blade saying "Hau Ruck" And then stopped his scythe and sent a slash, firing a cycling ring of reishi towards Samael. Samael openned his right palm and the Hau Ruck disappeared like the Heiling Pfeil, suddenly, Raya was already close to Samael, with the use of Hirenkyaku, and punched Samael's chin with his right hand while his scythe was in his left. Raya then did a full turn sending a slash towards Samael's left side, Samael blocked the scythe with the spike he grew on his palm a moment ago then quickly attempted to slash Raya with it, but Raya quickly leaped back and charged forward again, pulling out his Seele Schneider from his pocket with his right hand, swinging a scythe from the left and a Seele Schneider from the right. "Bitch please" Samael said, sliced the Seele Schneider's blade, shattering it to pieces, and jumped up dodging the scythe's slash, while coming back down, he kicked Raya in the face with both his feet, but Raya grabbed Samael's leg after letting go of his broken Seele Schneider and bashed him to the ground. Raya attemped to behead Samael with his scythe, but before he could, a black spike pierced his right shoulder, Raya looked at the spike in shock and saw it came from Samael's left arm. Raya leaped back looking at Samael who stood up again. "Guess I'll have to go back to old school fighting" Raya said and his scythe disappeared leaving behind his Quincy cross tied around his left wrist. Samael looked at Raya curiously "What? You're gonna punch me?" Samael taunted Raya. Raya clenched his hands into fists and charged at Samael. Samael quickly grow many spikes on his left arm and attempted to impale Raya with them, however, Raya dodged his spiked arm and kicked his stomach with his right leg, he then punched him in the face with his left hand and then with the right, Raya stepped back a little and punched Samael's chest with full force causing his chest bone to crack, finally Raya grabbed Samael's head and threw him at a wall, leaving an imprint after hitting it and falling at the ground. Samael coughed blood as he got up and his left arm became normal again "Nice" Samael said and pointed his finger at Raya, firing a purple cero in high speed, quickly piercing Raya's right abdomen "Ya little mummy guy ain't the only one who can copy different powers" Samael said, suddenly appearing behind Raya and punching his back with his left arm turned to stone. Raya felt the strong hit and with the cero that pierced his abdomen he coughed blood and quickly turned only to see Samael's right index finger with a cero charging in it "Boom" Samael said before firing a point blank cero at Raya's face, which had a wide enough radius to cover his entire body. A smoke cloud appeared from the blast, which was strong enough to create another hole on the wall behin Raya. Samael's left arm turned back to normal as he turned around, suddenly, he turned back after Raya used Hirenkyaku to appear behind him in high speed. Raya's face was covered in blood from his forehead, and he had some blood on his lips, as he was able of creating a shield on time to defend himself from the cero, the damage wasn't too serious. Raya grabbed Samael's neck and began to crush it until it snapped. Samael, however, didn't die, he was still alive and his grin was wider in joy "Impressive how your still alive" Samael said. Samael did a small jump and kicked Raya in the stomach freeing himself from Raya's grip. Raya looked at Samael who grabbed his dislocated head and reconnected it forcefully, with every crack of bones being heard "What are you then? A zombie? Or an immortal?" Raya asked Samael "Me? Immortal? Please, I'm not even close to that, hell no one can be immortal, everyone is dying every second of their lives, since of course, one day goes by and you have another.....I don't know, alot of days left, so basically everyone is dying but very slowly, same as me, in a few years I may be finally dead and turned to whatever Hell is composed of" Samael replied to Raya "What do you mean what Hell is composed of?" Raya asked Samael. "Alright alright, I'll tell you, I'm an inhabitants of Hell, I am a Togabito, but of course I escaped Hell thanks to my boss who ordered me to kidnap the little brat to bring you here" Samael replied. Samael openned his palm towards Raya, Raya quickly created a dome of reishi around him for protection, most likely another cero, however, Samael used something else, he fired a large burst of flames from his palm towards Raya, which was able to crack Raya's dome slowly, Raya quickly touched the ground saying "Rompere" And the floor broke into reishi particles allowing Raya to escape the flames that destroyed his shield. Samael walked into the smoke cloud caused by his flames, but only saw the hole in the floor, Raya then suddenly, emerged from the floor behind Samael, by breaking it, and grabbed his head, running towards the wall, bashing Samael's head to it and then grabbing Samael's left arm from its wrist with his left hand and pushing his arm's elbow to the opposite direction it bends from, brutally breaking his arm. Raya let go off Samael's hand and ducked down dodging Samael's right hand, and lifted his upper body with his arms on the ground kicking Samael's chin, then quickly leaped back standing on his feet and charging at Samael again. Samael ignited flames in his right arm and Raya held his fingers snapping them sending blue flames at Samael, who also fired his own flames, the two flames collided and disingerated each other, leaving a cloud of smoke which Raya shortly emerged from about with his spear about to impale Samael. Death God Kaenjin was finally able of teleporting into the top of the tower after calculating the distance between him and the tower, he looked to see Uriel with a horrified look in her eyes as a smoke cloud cleared, showing Raya held by his neck by Samael with his right arm, while his left arm, that was broken a moment ago, was all fine with a black spike, coming from his palm, piercing Raya's stomach. Samael pulled out the spike and looked at Kaenjin "Aren't you a little too late?" Samael asked Kaenjin in a sarcastic tone. Kaenjin's expression remained the same, though a disturbed look was in his eyes "Solider down, I need a medic" Kaenjin said walking towards Samael who held Raya who was apparantly unconscious. Samael openned two Gargantas using Descorrer, one right next to him, and another next to the hole where he view the ongoing battle "Like I said, too late" Samael said and threw Raya through one Garganta and he emerged from the other one falling from the high tower ride down towards the ground, Uriel ran to the hole crying for her father. "You brat should know you're already an orphan, so don't even try to do anything" Samael said to Uriel. Uriel instantly grew hundreds of bones from her body and jumped from the hole, shocking Kaenjin and Samael. The bones began to shape into two large arms from Uriel's back, which tore her the back of her new outfit. She reached Raya with the right skeletal arm grabbing him and using the other one to soften their landing with it. Uriel saw Raya unconscious and put him next to Izumi. Many other bones came from her skin, tearing her clothes, everyone watched as the bones took on a giant form. A gigantic skeleton, which spikes on its spine, sharp claws and fangs, with Uriel in its giant skull. That "Death God", was half the size of the tower. Samael looked at Uriel appearing terrified while Kaenjin merely smiled at his fear "Stay indoors during monster attacks please" Kaenjin said, vanishing from the tower and appearing next to Oz who was treating Raya "The idiot couldn't handle all that pain along with the ones he currently has, we should take Uriel and leave" Oz said while treating Raya, not noticing Kaenjin next to him. Uriel climbed the tower using the giant skeleton, reaching Samael. Samael looked into the left eye of the giant skull seeing Uriel in it surrounded by other spikey bones, which hid her full body from sight but showed her angered eyes. The giant skeleton's arm went back and was clenched into a fist, it immediately punched tower trying to hit Samael and going through the other side. Samael dodged the attack and flew behind Uriel's giant skeletal body "Not the tower!" Samael said to Uriel, worrying about his precious home. Samael charged a cero and fired it at the skeleton but did little to no damage, leaving only small scratchs. The skeleton turned and tried to capture Samael, Samael openned two Gargantas from the sides of the giant skull and fired a cero into one Garganta, making it split into two and emerge from both the Gargantas next to the skull, hitting it. However, that was ineffective as well. The skeleton began to increase in size becoming the same size as the tower itself and destroying a large portion of it as it was already hanging to it. The skeleton tried to reach Samael, but Samael flew higher away from it "Dammit, I never knew she can do that" Samael said. The skeleton than punched the tower causing it alot of damage and the continued to hit it "No! My house! My view! Fine you asked for it old loli!" Samael said and grew several spikes from his wrist that were around a small spike coming from his palm. The small spike had blood on it and a cero was charged at the tip of the spike with the blood, Samael then began to charge a Naraku Bakusai, mixing it with the cero and making their color much deeper and darker "El Infierno De Cero" Samael said and fired a giant blast, the Arrancar in the battlefield quickly ran away, being afraid for their lives. Once the blast hit the tower, it went through piercing the skeleton's chest, disingerating its bones to dust. The large blast also sent shockwaves towards the battlefield, some Quincies were pushed back by it. Jack was able of holding ground while Valeri released her zanpakutō which helped her stay in place because of her heavy armor. After the blast cleared, the giant skeleton was barely standing, as its lower half was destroyed, its upper body was hanging to the top of the tower. The tower broke in half and the skeleton fell and its chest was crushed by the broken half of the tower. Everyone looked in shock as they saw a Garganta, but not just any Garganta, a Garganta in a shape of a ring, that was forcefully openned by the sheer power of Samael's attack. Samael flew down and stepped on the skull and pulled Uriel out. Uriel's clothes were torn, leaving only little parts of her shirt around her chest and some of her pants still left, only revealing her legs and belly. Samael held her as he appeared angered "You ruined by house you damn fake loli, now I'm gonna kill you" Samael said to Uriel. Izumi was about to go towards Samael but Raya stood up, his wounds were treated by Oz and the blood was whiped off. Raya looked at Samael as he openned his palm towards Samael. Reishi began to gather above Samael, as it all began to form together and solidify, Samael's eyes widened as the reishi formed as a large hand with claws. "Let 'er go and I won't crush your head" Raya said to Samael, Samael let go off Uriel, Oz openned a Garganta under her that sent her right next to him "So now what big shot? You're gonna leave?" Samael asked Raya, Raya grinned and instantly closed his palm into a fist and so did the large reishi hand crushing Samael between his its fingers. Raya looked at Uriel and saw small blood from her forehead, he then turned back to Samael and walked to walk, the reishi hand disapeared and Samael emerged unscatched "Oh? You want round two? Well not like there'll be a difference" Samael said to Raya, Raya's grin widened as he got closer to Samael "That's just because.....I didn't want to hurt Uriel with my full power" Raya said using Hirenkyaku appearing next to Samael from the left and giving him a lariat to the neck with his right arm, sending him flying towards the other tower. Many Quincies ran away and so did Arrancars, only very few Quincies and Arrancars remained from the battle "Raya! Your wounds are already too serious, you can't fight him" Izumi said to Raya, Raya turned to Izumi "Don't worry, I've been through worse" Raya said and charged at Samael. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines